Episode 5178 (28th May 2019)
Summary Plot Farrah visits Liam and tells him that he has some explaining to do. Nancy agrees to go for lunch with Laurie. Darren walks out in a bright, lime green uniform, causing Ollie and Tony to chuckle. Jesse mistakenly thinks that Farrah is checking on how Liam is, and tells them that they all need to support each other. When Jesse leaves, Farrah confronts Liam. Jack tells Kyle about seeing Nancy and Laurie together. He is horrified when Jack says that Nancy thinks Sinead is lying. Jack leaves Kyle to talk to Nancy. Kyle tries to change Nancy's mind. Liam lies to Farrah that he witnessed a car accident when he was a kid and it Grace's accident must have triggered the memory. Tony is keen to help with the deliveries and challenges Darren when Darren teases him. Sid makes a comment about Sami and Leela is immediately unimpressed by him. Liam witnesses Farrah talking to Harry and demands to know from Harry what Farrah was talking about. Sally tells Sid off when he makes a comment about Imran. Grace tells Liam that she regrets being hard on Farrah. Liam lies to Grace that he and Farrah talked and Farrah wants to go to Canada as she feels trapped. Liam informs Grace that her flight is still booked. Grace is heartbroken when Liam suggests that Farrah wanted to go alone all along, and that it'd be best if Farrah left. Tony is disappointed when Kyle, Darren and Mandy all agree that Darren should be the face of their delivery company. Farrah tries to explain to Grace that she forgot to cancel the flight. Farrah is upset when Grace breaks up with her. Diane confronts Laurie when she finds her outside The Hutch and she snaps at Nancy. Darren shows Mandy the reviews complimenting the food and calling Darren hot. Darren realises that Mandy is jealous. Sami advises Farrah to go to Canada but Farrah doesn't want to leave Grace. Misbah agrees with Sami. Kyle angrily confronts Nancy and she reveals her plan. Kyle isn't happy but agrees to remain quiet. Leah is nervous whilst telling Ste that her drama assessment was cancelled due to the assembly about a talk with Prevent, and Ste is furious with the school when Sid says that it's to do with Imran. Leah tells Ste to shut up but Ste tells her that he's going for Sally. Grace tells Jesse that she didn't want to split with Farrah and thinks it's too late to win her back. The Maaliks say a tearful goodbye to Farrah. She gets into the taxi and notices Liam waving at her. She pulls out her phone and anonymously calls the police on Liam. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Ela-May Demircan *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Lucas Hay - William Hall *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Farrah Maalik - Krupa Pattani *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Sid - Billy Price *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast None Music Notes *Final appearance of Farrah Maalik. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019